


If I Was Your Vampire

by PolMcCharmley (Polmccharmley)



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Paul is actually a sweetheart, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polmccharmley/pseuds/PolMcCharmley
Summary: John knew a vampire when he saw one. And he was definitely faced with one right now. For people who were unaware of the existance of vampires, the person in front of him would just be another pretty boy with porcelain skin though.John hates vampires and captures Paul. Will he kill him, or can they work it out?





	If I Was Your Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
This is my first Mclennon fanfic and my second fic ever. I'm planning to make this pretty long but we'll see how far I'll come, I'm really lazy. I'll try to update every week.  
Please leave kudos or a comment, I'm so curious if people will actually enjoy this or not.

John knew a vampire when he saw one. And he was definitely faced with one right now. For people who were unaware of the existance of vampires, the person in front of him would just be another pretty boy with porcelain skin though. 

He looked perfectly normal by human standards with his soft, dark brown hair that almost appeared black and fell on his forehead, his long eyelashes and his friendly demeanor. Nevermind the fact that you wouldn’t exactly expect to see a vampire walking his dog. That just wasn’t a part of the ‘vampire aesthetic’ humans made up. 

The vampire in question kept walking with his dog, which was apparently called Martha (this was deduced by genius detective John Lennon who heard the pretty vampire call out the name multiple times while throwing a stick). Little did he know it was only a matter of time before he would be captured. This could be him, John thought, the fucker who killed his mother. He felt a wave of anger wash over him when he thought about what had happened. 

It was an ordinary day, no weird gut feelings that told him anything bad was going to happen like people in movies have sometimes. Just another boring day of him not paying attention at school and hanging out with this friends ‘till late in the evening. He could still remember him and his best friend Stuart Sutcliffe talking about what they were going to do with their lives after graduating. At the time, they were planning on starting a band and becoming famous like the rock n’ roll stars they heard on the radio. John’s mother had taught him how to play the guitar and Stuart played bass. Their conversations were so hopeful, so excited for the future that was ahead of them. When John went home that night he was practically beaming with happiness. It’s funny how quickly lives can change, John thought. So did his, when an unsuspecting 15 year old John Lennon openend the door to his house at midnight and he sa-. 

He pushed the thought away. It had been 2 bloody awful years since it happened but he still wasn’t able to process it. He didn’t want to think about that day. The only thing he did want however, was to avenge his mother. And there would be no mercy either. All of it had been carefully planned out already. He would knock the vampire out with a silver arrow, take him to his soundproof basement (which he worked on for a year and had been a giant pain in the ass to get ready) and torture him there for as long as he liked. Give him a slow and painful death, just like his mother had had. Nothing seemed sweeter than the prospect of revenge. 

Unfortunately there was a small problem. Vampires were awfully hard to find. If they walked around in plain sight they wouldn’t have been around for millennia, obviously. It had already been months of walking through the enormous forest day in day out, full of despair, before John finally laid his eyes on this one. This could be his only chance. In the end it didn’t even matter if this one was indeed the killer of his mum. He would treat him the same. They were all alike after all. He wanted each and every one of them dead. This was the day he’d been waiting for. 

Besides anger, he was struck with utter determination. He yanked his bow and arrow from his back and pointed them at the blood sucker. A smug grin crept on to his face while following him with his weapon. Missing was not an option, if he let this one get away there wouldn’t be another chance. They would be aware of him looking for vampires to hunt. He took one last beep breath to release the adrenaline and then finaly let go. 

Done. The disgusting leech immediately dropped to the leaf-covered ground. They were strangely vulnerable when caught off guard. The dog, Martha, started howling immediately when she saw what had happened to her beloved owner. John came out from behind the tree and ran closer to his ‘victim’. The dog didn’t move from his owner’s side and kept making the loud howling noises. 

‘Shut the hell up, mutt!’ he kicked the dog with considerable force so she would stop attracting attention with her racket. Martha responded by barking at him with an even louder volume than when she was howling. ‘Leave, now! You stupid dog’. He tried again. After kicking and screaming at the, according to John, extremely dense dog she finally ran off to god knows where. He followed the dogs direction with his eyes for a while and then brought his attention back the the scoundrel thay lay before his feet. Still unconcious, fortunately. He had to bring him back to his basement as fast as possible. Not like this though. Out of his backpack he grabbed a pair of silver handcuffs and put them on the leech’s claws. Next he pulled out a gag and put it in his mouth so he wouldn’t be able to scream. 

He looked at the monster one more time to check if he was still unconcious and then lifted him up bridal style. Carrying him like this made John feel a bit weird, it seemed too affectionate to be holding a murderous creature like this. But what could you do when you already had a bag on your back. 

The way to John’s house felt ten times as far when you were carrying heavy equipment, the undead creature in his arms didn’t help either. When he finally made it home, he let out a sigh of relief. He made it. 

Opening the door was hard with a vampire in your arms but he succeeded despite the struggle. He immediately went downstairs to the basement and sat the blood sucker down in a corner on the floor. It wouldn’t be too long until he woke up. He locked the door and smiled. This was going to be sweet.


End file.
